Resident Evil: Absolution
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Faced with seemingly insurmountable odds, Jason and his friends attempt one last push against Umbrella, but Jason faces difficulty as his infection is increasing and there may be only one cure, but to find it, he has to confront his father Trevor. Everything has been set, now the final conflict is all that remains.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

First chapter of the final story in my current Resident Evil series, hope you enjoy it.

Just a note about this chapter, it is set to basically introduce the main characters, so will be more focused on descriptions of them, more than anything else, but it still gets the point about what they are about to do across. This also means however it will likely be the longest chapter, don't expect them all to be this length please.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _The year is 2010_

 _Following several unexpected reunions two years ago which brought both Tim Shaffer and Jason Maxwell back to their allies and friends at last, they were fully reinstated and soon joined the BSAA fully._

 _Following several months of planning and many attempts of trying and failing to bring Umbrella to justice over their viruses and how they had been used, they reached their final option.. They would have to take the fight to Umbrella and seize proof of their newest, most powerful virus yet, Uroboros._

 _However things are set to become a much more personal fight for Jason, as things are heading towards a final confrontation with his father, Umbrella's chairman, Trevor Maxwell._

Within the BSAA operations room, things were tense; apart from the operation staff, the top fifteen members of the BSAA were all assembled. They did not have their weapons yet, but as they were bracing for a large scale operation, they were all clad in their official field uniform.

Said uniform consisted of a pair of black combat pants; a black long sleeved top; a black tactical vest; black gloves; black socks and black Boots; along with several belts for weapons and ammunition. Before they began, the operations chief who would be briefing them observed the members of the unit that were to be sent on the mission.

First was a Caucasian man of thirty-four with medium length messy black hair, blue eyes with a toned build, Jason Maxwell. Seated next to him were two people, a romantically involved couple, thirty one year old Tim Shaffer and thirty-four year old Sappira Jade.

Tim had short brown hair, blue eyes and a toned build, Sappira, medium long dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a slender build, both were Caucasian.

The next two were also a couple, a tall thirty year old pale skinned blonde woman with forest green eyes, her hair long and curly, tied in fishtail braids and a thirty-one year old Asian male, with medium length black hair and black eyes, as well as toned build. His name was David Sanders, the woman was Cashmere Fehlauer.

He nodded and began to speak to them.

"We have found Umbrella's main base, it is located in China, we are going to be launching a raid on the base." The operations controller announced. "This is a total black op, no aid will be coming, you're on your own for this. The base covers three major buildings in the area, so you will be split into teams to face these areas together."

They all nodded as they examined the various documents and maps before them, all of them knew exactly why they were carrying this raid out, they examined the plans of the various buildings as they continued to receive instructions.

"You'll leave here by choppers and land in a clearing south of your target areas, a BSAA contact will be waiting with armaments for you, that's all we can provide." He stated. "Now, Jason, Tim, Sappira, Cashmere, David, you will form Team one, your target is the skyscraper offices, you have the most important task, shutting down Umbrella, by cutting off its head. That is where Trevor Maxwell is."

Jason stiffened at the mention of his father, but nodded, they all accepted their orders and waited.

The operations controller turned to the next group of five.

"You will be team 2, you will be targeting the old Chinese Castle, dates back to the Han Dynasty, we believe it's being used as luxury apartments by several of Umbrella's important members, people who need to be stopped." He explained. "Understand?"

They all nodded as he observed them, taking in their appearances and considering what he knew about them. The first was thirty-nine year old Lydia Caliente, a Caucasian with emerald green eyes, and tied back white blonde hair, seated next to her was her daughter Shayla and Shayla's boyfriend, Jake Tunstead.

Jake was twenty four, tall and stocky with short brown hair, hazel eyes and tan skin. Shayla meanwhile was twenty-one, tall for her age, with waist length blonde hair, tied in a tight bun, blue-green eyes and a skinny build, she was Caucasian like her mother, but her skin was also naturally tanned, something inherited from her deceased father.

The final two members were twenty-five year old Jacob Robins, a skinny Caucasian man with natural tan skin, short brown hair and brown eyes, and twenty-three year old Ayame Fujisaki, a pale skinned Asian woman with medium long black hair, dark brown eyes and a slender build. Another couple between their members.

The BSAA actually encouraged these relationships, as it seemed to improve the teamwork of their members.

The final team, team 3, being informed of their mission to breach the Umbrella owned hotel which covered their underground labs, were also observed. The oldest member of the team, Seth Kim, an Asian man of forty-nine, with short black hair, black eyes and a muscular build.

A married couple, both thirty-two, Dylan and Katrina Henderson, both Caucasian with deep tan skin. Dylan had medium length brown hair and eyes with a muscular build. Katrina meanwhile had long brown hair, blue eyes and a slender build.

The final two members of the team were thirty-three year old Victoria Hughes, an African-American woman of above medium height, medium long black hair, black eyes and a slender build. Finally was Victoria's boyfriend, Carl Hernandez, a Caucasian man of thirty-four with short messy black hair and teal eyes.

"Now, you have all been given your assignments, remember, this is our last chance. If we fail Umbrella will never be stopped." The controller told them. "If we fail, we will have no future and you will be on your own, with no extraction or support."

They all acknowledged this but accepted their mission; so they were dismissed and left, ready to head for the choppers. They still had some time before that however and some of them planned to make the most of that time.

* * *

Lydia meanwhile was worried, while everybody else was off making their preparations, she stopped to talk to her daughter.

"Shayla, are you sure about this?" She asked. "I mean, we're facing such steep odds and you, this is your first mission."

That was true, two years ago, Shayla wasn't part of the BSAA, she had just been a civilian. She had been captured, along with Katrina and Dylan's son as well as Seth's son and daughter and held captive and tortured while being used as leverage against the BSAA, but had been rescued.

Shayla smiled. "I'll be fine mom, we're working together on this and I'm much stronger than I was back then."

Jake, who had been standing nearby grinned. "Shayla's right; don't worry about it, ma'am. We're all here and we're all facing it together."

Lydia sighed but acquiesced and they made their way to the choppers.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the cul-de-sac area where the BSAA members lived with their families, Tim and Sappira were on their way to their home. They had to meet with someone before they went. They smiled when they spotted a familiar person.

It was a bright sunny day and, lying out on a lounger on the front lawn of the house was Abby Kim. Abby was Seth's twenty-two year old daughter, a cute Asian girl, short and slim with medium long black hair and, due to a genetic mutation, purple eyes.

She was sunning herself, clad in just a white and green coloured bikini.

"Hey Abby." Sappira greeted.

Sitting up, opening her eyes, Abby grinned. "Hi you guys, you best go in, I guess you don't have much time and well, she's waiting on you."

They both nodded and allowed Abby to lie back down and return to her sunbathing. They entered the house, inside they spotted two other people right away.

The first was twenty-five year old Blake Kim, Seth's son, a strong young Asian man of medium build, tallish height black short spiky hair and black eyes. He was dressed in simple denim shorts, a white tank-top and sandals. He had several scars on his arms and legs, as well as others covered by his clothes, a result of the torture he had suffered while captive two years ago.

The second figure was a boy of eleven, medium height and Caucasian with a natural tan, skinny with brown eyes and short brown hair. He was clad in denim jeans, a black T-shirt, white socks and black and white sneakers. It was the fourth and final rescued captive from two years ago, Katrina and Dylan's son, Jayden Henderson.

Greeting the two, Tim and Sappira turned to the last people in the room, two of them were two women, the first Tim's fifty-four year old mother, Rosemarie. She was of medium height with long tie back brown greying hair and brown eyes, she was Caucasian and slender, dressed in denim jeans a pink T-shirt and white heels. The second was forty-seven year old Katie Kim, an Asian woman with long black hair, brown eyes, of medium height and a slim build.

"Hi mom." Tim greeted her softly.

Rosemarie smiled. "Ah Tim, there you are...So, you guys are all ready?"

They both nodded, also greeting Katie.

Sappira then explained. "Well, we figured, before we went..."

Rosemarie nodded and Tim added. "Thanks for this by the way mom, don't worry though, we _will_ make it back."

Rosemarie was hopeful for their enthusiasm and took them to the last person in the room, their daughter, three year old Amy, a short skinny little Caucasian girl, with short brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in pink shorts, a white T-shirt; white socks and pink sneakers.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She greeted them enthusiastically.

They laughed and hugged her.

"Hey Amy." Tim greeted her cheerfully. "We have to go soon, so we came to see you, to let you know how much we love you."

Amy looked at them, eyes wide. "Where are you going?"

Sappira answered gently. "We have to stop the bad people; we don't know how long we'll be, but we will be back sweetie. I promise."

"Yeah, so you be good for grandma while we're away, alright?" Tim said.

Amy nodded and her parents kissed her. So, saying goodbye they left the house, bidding farewell to Abby, who waved to them, apparently unaware, Tim and Sappira noted, that her romantic interest was seated in her garden over the road, eyeing Abby, or more specifically, her bikini and was clearly enjoying the amount of skin on show.

But they knew better, Abby knew and had probably planned it that way.

So it was, finally, they joined the others, with their plans all ready and preparing for their mission, they boarded the choppers which then took off, ready to take them to China, to begin the mission.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, in case anyone questions it, there isn't actually anything sinister about Abby's love interest watching her in this, just a small point I wanted to add, so it's known she has one, basically the love interest just hasn't come over to actually see her yet. It won't be a subplot or anything, so don't look too much into it please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The choppers made their way towards their destination; within the choppers, the fifteen top BSAA members were mentally preparing for their upcoming mission; this would be unlike anything they ever faced. As they sat, contemplating what they'd likely face in the upcoming few hours; Jason suppressed a sigh. He had been hiding a secret. After his initial departure from the group, he had run into them at various occasions, along with another stranger, one that he couldn't deny had caught his attention.

' _That woman, the hooded woman, she...she's involved in this, somehow.'_ He noted to himself; before shaking his head. _'But even so, I still, this is my last chance, before my secret becomes impossible.'_

It was well known that he had been infected by the T-Virus, Umbrella's first virus, yet had reacted differently to it than any other people, with it augmenting his strength in various ways, rather than turning him into a zombie.

But Jason hadn't told anyone. _'The_ _virus within me has mutated and is getting worse. I'm fine for now, but it won't be long. Unless I can find my father, and force a cure out of him, I'm going to face a fate worse than death.'_

Jason knew he couldn't risk that; or his friends. He had lost the one person he cared about more than anything else too, Lisa Richards, a woman who had been involved against Umbrella to the same depth as he had; until her untimely death. So, he knew, if he failed to find a cure, he would have only one option. But he couldn't dare tell anyone about that, it would be his own dark secret.

Jason wasn't the only one who was lost in thought however, Tim was deep in thought too, albeit not as gloomy as Jason's.

' _I still, I still can't believe it, I get why Sappira lied and said she miscarried, to protect Amy, but it's better to know.'_ He thought with a sad smile. _'I can't believe I'm a father; but, but it's still amazing, how easily Amy accepted me...all of me.'_

He looked down at that, still amazed. He had been absent for the early part of Amy's life and then there was his cybernetic right arm. Yet still Amy wasn't scared or anything, she accepted him, even with all his faults and for that he was proud.

He swore then, above everything. _'No matter what it takes, for Amy's sake; we will end Umbrella here. We will give her a future to life, without fear of Umbrella and their Bio-weapons.'_

Looking over at Sappira, he could see she was thinking the same thing, they would do to this together, with their friends, for the future.

Lydia was also musing deeply; her mind on something other than the mission.

She was worried, more than anything. _'Shayla, why, why did she have to come; this is too dangerous for her to face as her first mission...'_

She felt conflicted; Shayla was twenty-one now, an adult, but still; she was her daughter. In Lydia's eyes, Shayla was still, and always would be, her baby girl. She had been so proud when Shayla had finished her training and was officially inducted into the BSAA; yet she feared the danger such a career would put her in.

' _Listen to me, the time has come for me to accept the truth, Shayla is grown up.'_ She told herself firmly. _'She's made her choice and is ready to stand next to me, as an equal, I couldn't ask for anything more. Who knows, maybe she'll end up returning the favour, saving me for a change.'_

Just the thought of it made her smile and feel a bit more hopeful. As a result, she put her fears away, smiled as she observed Shayla and Jake, both preparing themselves and knew now was the time. The choppers were coming in to land, they had reached China.

* * *

As soon as the choppers landed and it was clear, the group disembarked and made their way to where a lone man stood, next to several large crates; they were in a clearing in a secluded and rare barely touched section of China. The man waiting for them was their BSAA contact.

"Good, you're here." He said as they approached. "Well, we better begin. Your weapons are here, take what you need, as much ammo as you can. Remember, there won't be any other ammo drops."

They all nodded; they knew this would be their only chance, everything else would have to be procured on-site. They got to work arming themselves with as much ammunition as possible, grenades, combat knives and their preferred selection of weapons. Jason equipped himself with a pair of handguns and a pair of shotguns. Tim opted for his usual handgun and a High Frequency Blade sword; his preferred weapon, meanwhile Sappira equipped her twin handguns.

David wielded the same weapons as Sappira, Cashmere only used one handgun, but paired it with twin shotguns. Lydia, Jacob and Ayame equipped themselves with a handgun each, Lydia also taking a pair of submachine guns and Ayame a bowgun. Shayla opted to use two handguns and a shotgun, Jake also took a shotgun and also grabbed a pair of submachine guns himself.

Seth meanwhile opted for a single submachine gun and single shotgun; Katrina opting for a pair of submachine guns. Dylan choose an assault rifle, Victoria pairing a handgun and shotgun while finally, Carl choose his favoured twin shotguns. Now they were all equipped they readied themselves.

"Destination coordinates?" Jason queried of their contact.

The man nodded. "Head North from here; your PDAs have all the information we can give you, you can then reach your destinations."

He paused and then walked towards the choppers which were getting ready to leave.

"I know I don't need to tell you but..." He said finally. "This is the last you'll see of us; unless you succeed, there will be no extraction choppers; so, this is it."

They nodded in agreement and so watched as the man and the choppers left. They were fully armed and ready. They advanced, splitting up to reach their intended targets. Before long, Jason and his team reached the skyscraper; they readied themselves to go inside; so far, no sign of any enemies. Team 2, led by Lydia faced a similar circumstance in leading her team to the entrance of the castle. Team 3, led by Seth, reached the hotel, again, no one was in sight; it was time to begin.

Receiving the signals from each other; they made their move and entered their target destinations, the mission had officially begun.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Rushing through the entrance of the skyscraper, Jason and his group readied their weapons, spreading out to cover as much as possible, but not get too far away to become isolated. They expected Umbrella employees to be in the reception, taken aback by the sudden intrusion; what they did not expect was the people within the reception to still be at ease, barely reacting.

' _What the hell?'_ Tim wondered in shock, before recovering. "BSAA, nobody move, we…"

Before he could finish, Jason felt it. Thanks to his infection, Jason could sense the other infected, including the strength and spread of infection, even in different strains or viruses than the one infecting him.

Right now the lobby was teeming with viral signals. "Open fire!"

He immediately shot the person nearest, just as they roared and tried to charge at Tim. The rest of people in the lobby reacted, revealing their true selves and began attempting to attack them. Reacting quickly, all five opened fire against their attackers.

They knew the weaknesses of the human B.O.W.s., they were aiming for head shorts, but it wasn't easy. After scoring a few head shots, they found these ones were more difficult than any they had faced before. They were forced to dodge several times and sometimes either missed, or hit other body parts.

In the end, it took them each several shots, emptying their current clips and half-emptying the ones they used to reload with, but finally the enemy lay dead.

* * *

Wary but quickly, Lydia led her team into the old castle. They held their weapons at the ready, examining their surroundings; they had just entered the outer courtyard of the castle; it was strangely deserted.

"I don't like this..." Shayla commented.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, this is clearly an ambush of some sort, but where…?"

Jacob replied at once. "Wait a minute; what sort of infected are we dealing with, I mean, if they can hide themselves, they might be like those, those B.O.W.s from two years ago."

"True...Our reports said they were called Majini and..." Ayame began to explain.

Suddenly they were cut off as suddenly, out of nowhere, the Majini appeared, many of them had been tending the gardens it seemed, based on their attire and weapons. All of them carried crude weapons.

"Of all the..." Lydia snarled.

They opened fire, only to be startled by the speed of these creatures.

"Fuck, we can't..." Jake called out, before ducking. "Bastard!"

He drew his knife and stabbed it into the creature's throat before yanking it back out and firing again. They quickly avoided further attacks and continued to fire at their enemies.

Ayame cried out. "Can't get the head shot, how are we supposed to kill these things?"

Shayla replied at once. "Only one way, everyone get back!"

They did so and watched as Shayla launched a grenade at the gathered Majini; they had been gathering to attack the team. That turned out to be a mistake, indeed, a large number of the remaining Majini were blown apart by the grenade. Shayla quickly opened fire on the survivors, managing to score head shots of all but one of them and kill them. The other charged, forcing Shayla to shoot it's knee to stun it. Lydia took the chance then to kill it; ending the current threat, but already things were looking bleak.

* * *

Team 3 did not have as much of a smooth entrance to their area as their colleagues. Almost immediately Victoria spotted the Majini waiting for them, weapons at the ready.

"There, infected!" She cried out.

With a short cry, Seth opened fire and yelled. "Don't give them a chance, take 'em down before they can get close!"

They had noted the Majini had only melee weapons, so their guns could give them an advantage. It did at first; but the speed and strength of their enemies took them by surprise and forced them to give ground, attempt to regroup and fight back as hard as she could. Seth nearly panicked, seeing his friends Dylan and Katrina, surrounded by some of the Majini.

"No!"

But they stood undaunted, back to back, firing at their attackers, buying the others enough time to shoot down enough of them to allow Katrina and Dylan to escape the press. Fighting some more, they soon secured the entrance to the hotel, with Carl finishing the last one off with his knife.

"Great, just what we need, new B.O.W.s even worse than any we've faced before." Carl growled. "What now?"

Seth shook his head. "We need to figure out what's happened to the others."

With that he used the radio to contact Jason and Lydia. Only to find that they too had faced these Majini and that things were looking grim. But they couldn't give up, they had to press on and end this, once and for all.

* * *

With their decision made, Jason shut the radio off.

"Alright, we need to get moving, we won't have time to search every floor...Some might be blocked off. Our best bet is search the most heavily guarded floors."  
The other agreed with him and they made their way into the stairwell, hurrying up it.

It did not take them long to reach their first floor to search, floor ten, the remaining floors were locked, blocked off, or had no infected in them at all. Jason knew his father well enough, it was a confusing loop, the chain of thoughts that led to his decision, but the end result was, his father would ensure the important floors were heavily guarded.

"Let's go." He said softly.

Together they entered; almost immediately hearing yelling from inside. They were surrounded by Majini, one of them clearly in charge, agitating the situation.

"Fuck, not good." David snapped.

Cashmere shook her head. "Just shoot, don't worry about how it happened.

So began an intense firefight, which Jason knew would rapidly deteriorate for them, if something wasn't don't soon. Shooting down another pair of Majini, he quickly scanned the crowd, attempting to detect the strongest viral signal, he found it, the Agitator Majini. Reacting at once, he drew his knife and threw it with great force at the Agitator, hitting him squarely between the eyes.

The momentary confusion at the loss of their commander amongst the Majini gave Sappira a chance to grab what she had seen, the only object in the room that was clearly being guarded, being out of place. The room looked like a large skyscraper office which took up the whole floor, but this collection of documents were the only ones here. Once Sappira had the documents she regrouped with Tim and signalled Jason.

"Alright, David, Cashmere, now!" He called out.

They launched a trio of grenades and leapt back, the resulting explosion leaving only three Majini survivors. Tim drew his sword and rushed in, swiftly cutting the trio down. Relieved that the fight was finally over, although the room was trashed, they swiftly examined the documents Sappira found and all smiled.

Scanning the documents and sending them to HQ, who would put the information to use, they then destroyed the documents. They left the room, relieved that they had at least brought themselves one step closer to stopping Umbrella. They had found evidence of corrupt judges and officials that Umbrella had used to stay out of trouble all these years, now those men and women would be exposed and Umbrella would no longer be able to hide.

They still had a long way to go, but they were now a step closer to victory.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Recovering from the first attack, Lydia ensured her group was alright.

"Are we all okay?" She asked, observing her teammates.

Shayla nodded. "Yeah, we're good."  
Jake also nodded in agreement.

"No sign of any further B.O.W.s here; I think we've secured this area at least. "Jacob added.

Ayame was looking around the castle carefully however. "I still think we're being watched...this, I have an uneasy feeling."

Also looking around, Lydia sighed. "I think you might be right, we better move carefully. This castle is fairly large, we'll need to get through to the inner courtyard."

"The guardhouse over there might be our best bet." Shayla pointed out.

So, preparing themselves they approached the guardhouse; only to find the door wouldn't open.

"Guess we find another way." She muttered.

They quickly scouted their surroundings again and found a way to reach the top of the outer wall.

Lydia shook her head. "There might be a way up there, it's a long shot, but..."

They all understood, it was their only chance. So they took it, preparing their weapons they hurried onwards to the large stairs that led to the top of the upper wall. The top of the stairs led directly to a door that led to the interior of a ruined watchtower.

Taking positions on either side of the door, Lydia gave the signal and Jake kicked the door open.

They swiftly entered the room, weapons at the ready, just in time to see another figure, holding a revolver, aimed at Ayame, unfazed by the other guns being pointed at her. Ayame froze as she saw the figure. It was a woman of twenty-six, Asian and slender with black eyes and shoulder length black hair.

She was dressed in a somewhat provocative secretary style black mini skirt, a white blouse, red and black striped tie and black hi-heels. She was smirking darkly.

"Kiko!" She spat, angered at coming face to face with her sister again.

Kiko Fujisaki, Ayame's older sister and Trevor's right hand at Umbrella, laughed darkly.

"Well, well, look who it is." She remarked, venom lacing her voice. "Has the dear BSAA become so desperate they resort to this...an illegal raid on our home?"

Ayame growled. "It's over Kiko, this is..."

Kiko shook her head. "Blah, blah, blah, give it a rest. I grow tired of the pathetic hero speeches from all of you, especially one as naive and stupid as you, little sister. You should have joined me, after all, Umbrella has already won."

Lydia stepped forwards, cocking her weapon. "Enough, you're the one who is pathetic, you've got one chance to surrender..."

"Why should I...You've already lost, nothing you do will matter now." Kiko spat, before lowering her revolver.

With another dark smirk, she then hit a switch, set into the wall, before running from the watchtower.

Before they could follow her, they heard shouts and realized they had wandered into a trap. They were surrounded by Majini now. They prepared to fight, only then did they realize there were more than the Majini they fought before. They quickly recalled their briefing on these B.O.W.s.

There were a trio of Cephalo present, Majini who had been advanced in their infection so much that their Plagas had formed into a large tentacle with razor sharp claws and mandibles, coming out of their heads. They also had to content with a horde of Adjule, canine Majini.

"Oh, this is not good." Jake remarked sarcastically. "We find our primary target, only for this to happen?"

Shayla shook her head. "Enough jokes, c'mon!"

She immediately opened fire, aiming for the Cephalo, deducing them as the largest threats. Doing his best to cover her, Jake aimed for the encroaching Adjule. Meanwhile the other three team members shot the advancing Majini. It soon became clear they were in a tight spot.

"There's no room, we can't..." Jacob yelled out; cut short.

The nearest Cephalo lashed out with its tentacle and knocked him back, against the wall.

Reacting at once, Ayame struck out with her knife, severing the tentacle from the main body which fell dead. Lydia shot the surviving tentacle and turned her attention to the remaining attackers. Jacob quickly recovered and was back on his feet, just in time to shoot the last Adjule out of the air as it leapt for him.

Despite the tight confines of the area and practically emptying their primary weapons, Jake's shotgun and the others handguns, they managed to kill the remaining B.O.W.s, the last Cephalo falling last. This left Jacob with just his knife and grenades, the others had their secondary weapons however. But he didn't mind, he was ready, and would manage somehow.

"Alright, that was...way too crazy." Lydia snarled.

Ayame nodded. "Tell me about it, Kiko, so she is here...We have to stop her, this will be our only chance to stop her."

The others agreed and so, readying themselves once more, catching their breath, they prepared to advance again, leaving the watchtower in the direction Kiko had run, the chase was on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Seth quickly scoped out the entrance hall, he turned to the others.

"Alright, we need to hurry, if we don't find the labs quickly, they'll be shut down."

Katrina nodded as Dylan spoke. "We can't afford to split up though, if we're not quick, we'll lose valuable evidence."

"True...We don't need to worry about the upper levels however." Seth noted. "So, let's get searching, the entrance is here, somewhere."

Victoria and Carl nodded in agreement and together they began their search. They remained wary while they searched, listening in case any more Majini attacked; but the hotel was as quiet as a tomb, at least, on the floor they were on. As they searched with the others, Katrina and Dylan paused briefly.

"Katrina, I..." He began.

She shook her head. "I know what you're going to say Dylan, it's alright, I understand. I'm worried too."

They were thinking of their son, Jayden and the potential future. Here they were, on their riskiest mission to date; all to secure a future where he could live in peace and not have to fight for his life like they had. It had been dangerous enough for him throughout all his life so far.

Them all being on the run from Umbrella, becoming a target when they made their stand, even being kidnapped along with Seth's kids and Shayla. They swore they would do whatever it took so he didn't have to be afraid anymore. But they feared how he would react, if the cost of that was one, or both, of their lives.

Just then, Carl suddenly called out.

"Hey, over here."

They hurried to join him and saw he was standing next to a door.

"According to the plans we saw, this door should go to the basement, which in itself isn't an issue." He remarked, before pointing. "But a simple door like that doesn't need to have a hi-tech security keypad, does it?"

Sure enough, there was one such keypad.

Seth smiled. "You're right, this is suspicious, let's see now, has to be some way to..."

They were trying to find a way to open the door, they had no time to search for the code and guessing it might cause a problem. Just then, the door was opened for them, from the inside, with great force.

They were blasted back as the door and part of the surrounding wall just blasted outwards. Recovering they looked up and saw another Majini, unlike the ones from before. This one was huge, wearing a blood-soaked black cloth over its head that concealed its face, and a large black apron, tattered and soaked in blood. It was very tall and had the physique of a power-lifter.

It also had dozens of nails protruding from every few square inches of its exposed skin, including three very large hooks impaled into its back. Its most notable feature, however, was its weapon of choice: a very large and heavy axe with what appeared to be an oversized hammer opposite to the blade, attached with chains.

Struggling to his feet, Seth hissed.

"Oh shit, not good, not good."

The monstrous creature advanced, slowly but with purpose. They quickly opened fire, trying to do enough damage to stop it. But this thing's head barely reacted to the shots, nor did any of the body parts hit.

"Urgh, guys, this isn't working!" Victoria cried out.

Dylan yelled and leapt to the side as the giant Majini, raised its axe and slammed it down, right where Dylan had been. With a dark growl the creature instead reached out with a free hand, grabbed Katrina by the throat and threw her through the open doorway.

"Katrina!" Dylan yelled, before firing at the monster in a fit of rage.

Seth shook his head. "Dylan, keep it together; we get past this guy and then we find her."

Dylan growled but nodded, calming down. Just as the beast went to heft its axe again, Seth closed in and, aiming point blank range, fired his shotgun right into its face. The beast staggered before falling backwards and finally lay still; dead.

Catching their breath Seth nodded to Dylan and together with Victoria and Carl, they hurried through the doorway and down the stairs, hearing Katrina suddenly scream. They rounded the corner and froze. Katrina was on the floor, pushing herself back with her feet, gritting her teeth and shooting, she had several tears in her clothing, as well as several slashes, she had been attacked.

Thankfully they knew that this virus could not be passed via this means. But it was her attackers that caught their attention. The first group of B.O.W.s were flying and they had been identified as Kipepeo. As for the others in the group, they had identified them as Reapers, insectoid like creatures with scythe like arms. Wasting no time, they opened fire, attempting to save Katrina.

Their sudden arrival had startled the B.O.W.s giving them an initial edge.

"Katrina, quickly, now!" Dylan cried out.

Wasting no time, Katrina recovered and rushed to join the others, continuing to shoot at the gathered B.O.W.s. Thankfully there were not many of them and, despite their strength, they were able to finally kill them.

At once Victoria, the team's medic, got to work treating Katrina's injuries, while the others recovered and reloaded.

After sharing reports with the others and finding out that they too had faced heavy attacks as well, they realized the truth. Their raid had been anticipated, it was a trap, but they had no choice, they had to press on and end things before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Once they were ready, Seth and his team stepped past the corpses and into the next corridor, weapons at the ready. They were definitely in the Umbrella labs now, as was typical the walls, floor and ceiling were white, the only break in the white was the glass windows and the various red designs wherever Umbrella's logo appeared.

"We've all thought it, maybe said it before, but I'm saying it again." Victoria remarked. "Umbrella's got some fucked up interior decorators."

The others laughed slightly and Dylan replied. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Katrina however had another concern on her mind. "Guys, we're running out of ammo, we need to search for some."

Seth nodded. "Agreed, we'll find something, Umbrella always keeps caches of weapons in any of their bases for their security forces, we'll just take advantage of them ourselves."

"We better do it quick, listen." Carl added.

They did so and heard it, the sounds of Majini, a large number of them, they were roaming the labs. They had no choice however but to advance, cautiously. All the while searching for a weapons cache.

' _This isn't going to be easy, but we have to get through this...Katrina and Dylan are so worried about Jayden, I don't blame them...'_ Seth noted to himself. _'I worry about Blake and Abby too; but, but even if something happens to me, Katie will be there for them...'_

He shook his head, this wasn't the time for that.

They got lucky, finding the weapons cache in one of the labs, without being spotted, but that was as far as their luck took them. Just as they finally restocked their ammunition; they heard the yelling as the Majini found them.

"Quickly!"

They opened fire, trying to take down the Majini as they charged in through the door, but there were too many of them.

Carl led the way. "Follow me!"

Wasting no time he threw himself at one of the windows and burst through it, the others leapt through to and they were back out in the corridor. Shaking himself off Carl looked around, the Majini were still after them.

"These are the basic labs." Seth remarked. "There's no place to hide anything and they wouldn't leave new samples like what we're looking for out in the open. C'mon, we have to get deeper."

The others agreed and, shooting back at the pursuing Majini, they found themselves faces difficulty, many were armed, some with ranged weapons, one in particular forced them to stop and take cover, as it fired a Gatling gun at them.

Seth grit his teeth as he peeked out from behind cover, the others waiting for his signal. There was only a small group of Majini left, but they were all armed, including the one with the Gatling gun who was pinning them down, causing untold damage to the area too.

They were in danger of being flanked. Then he saw it, some strange black mass was slithering along the ground, towards the feet of the Majini. With no warning the mass suddenly lifted, swallowing up the Majini entirely, ending their onslaught.

Then the mass took shape, a vague, massive humanoid shape, made entirely of black liquid like tentacles with two yellow masses. It was huge and clearly the most dangerous thing they had faced so far.

"Um guys…?" Katrina whispered, seeing it.

They all nodded, only one thing on their mind, time to run.

They had a problem however as their main exit, the stairs leading down, were blocked by this creature. With a deafening roar, it began to charge at them.

"Shit!"

They were forced to split up, as they dodged, they tried to fire at it, but it barely reacted. That wasn't good, it was too strong, nothing they had could hurt it. They wasted no time, moving as quickly as they could, down different routes.

The creature it seemed however was following them without any problems, wasting no time.

They couldn't take any further chances, they had to escape, they had a small chance, so they took it. They finally reached the door and hurried through, quickly closing it. It was a thick security door, which they quickly locked and stepped back. They heard the thumping of the creature smashing against the door, but it did not give.

"What the fuck, was that?!" Dylan gasped.

Seth shook his head then froze. "Shit, run!"

He had just realized that even this door wasn't stopping the creature, it had sunk down to the same liquid black mass he saw before, now seeping under the door. They ran down the stairs, desperate to escape this persistent foe and find what they came here for; they were in their last chance and now things had got a lot more dangerous.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Moving out of the Watchtower, onto the outer wall, Lydia led her team in pursuit of Kiko. They remained wary as they advanced, keeping their eyes open for any signs of her, or the B.O.W.s, especially as Jacob currently had no usable gun. Their progress was hampered when they found themselves under attack as they crossed the wall, heading for the upper door to the guardhouse. Attacked by Kipepeo.

"Shit, of all the..." Jacob complained.

Lydia shook her head. "Quickly, get that door open!"

She and the others opened fire, trying to kill the flying B.O.W.s as they swooped in, trying to strike. Jacob hurried to the door and, exerting some force as it was stiff, managed to open it, allowing them access. They quickly ducked inside, slamming the door shut behind them, cutting a Kipepeo in half in the process.

Shayla shook her head. "Urgh, just what we need, we better hurry, where could she have gone?"

Ayame shrugged. "Knowing my sister, she's already ahead of us; she'll be in the main courtyard, our only option is to open the gate."

"Well, this is where we can do that." Jake replied. "Let's see now."

They looked carefully around the guardroom; finally finding the winch to open the gate, but as they did so, Lydia observed through a window and saw that Kiko had once again led them into a trap.

"Get ready guys, Kiko wanted us to open that door!" She warned. "Now we've got a swarm of Majini and Adjule coming out of the main courtyard."

The others readied themselves, thankfully finding an ammo cache to restock and, kicking open the previously blocked door, Lydia led the way out to the battle that awaited them.

They opened fire the moment their enemies caught sight of them and soon they were charging onwards, blasting a path through the horde. Reaching the main courtyard they found yet another ambush, more Majini and an Executioner.

"Oh fuck, this is bad..." Ayame muttered. "Wait, there!"

She pointed out Kiko, standing watching them, smirking as she stood by the door leading inside the main castle itself. They now knew what they had to do and immediately got to work, readying their weapons.

Using their grenades to clear paths through the Majini and Adjule, Jacob shot down the last Kipepeo and they swiftly dodged the Executioner's axe while killing more Majini. A brief glance told Ayame that her sister was shocked by their efficiency, before long, only the Executioner itself remained, and it was already wounded.

"A gallant effort, but it won't be enough." She snapped before hurrying inside the castle.

"Let's go, finish it off." Lydia cried out.

They opened fire but despite its wounds, the Executioner remained rather resilient. That was, until Jake took a risk, charged in and, dodging the axe, lodged a grenade into its clothing. The resulting explosion did the trick and what remained of the Executioner staggered and crumpled in a heap.

"Nice shot." Shayla remarked.

Jake just nodded. "Alright, let's go, we can't let her get away."

The others nodded and they advanced, only to be knocked backwards by the force of two more B.O.W.s landing in the courtyard, right in front of them.

The B.O.W.s facing them were identical, two large muscular beasts, with pale gray/brown skin, large white eyes with no pupils and wearing ripped shorts with a rope belt with dead human bodies and skulls attached, they also had long gray beards.

"Ndesu!" Lydia realized. "Now we've got real trouble."

They agreed, for they recalled their briefing, the Ndesu would be immune to their guns, and only the most forceful blows would shake them, although they had their weak points, the hard part would be getting those weak points.

With powerful roars, both Ndesu charged and the group leapt out of the way; the Ndesu skidded to a stop and turned; but before they did so, the group realized they had finally found the weak points, various Plagas within the creatures spines. Using grenades and firing at the Ndesu to distract them, Jacob and Ayame lured the beasts towards them.

Meanwhile, Lydia, Shayla and Jake circled around and began firing upon their exposed weak spots. It soon became clear that most of the Plagas were very weak, but the largest one on both was much more durable. Roaring in pain and rage, the Ndesu lashed out at the group, forcing them to dodge and regroup again. But the Ndesu gave them little time to prepare for another attack.

They were now forced onto the run, forced to wait for an opening and to try and take it.

They finally saw their chance when the first Ndesu tried to corner Jacob and Jake, Ayame and Lydia wasted no time and opened fire on the beast's remaining Plaga, finally destroying it and sending the monster reeling before it finally collapsed. Then they heard a scream and turned to see the second.

"Shayla!" Lydia cried out.

The Ndesu had a hold of Shayla and had lifted her off the ground, ready to attack her, to kill her. But then Jake was there, and, with extraordinary strength, drove his knife into the last Plaga making the Ndesu drop Shayla, roaring with pain before Jake pulled the knife out. Staggering briefly the Ndesu finally fell dead. Lydia immediately rushed up to her daughter.

"Shayla!".

She shook her head. "I'll be fine Mom, the thing caught me off guard...I can keep going."

Lydia shook her head, but knew she couldn't convince Shayla otherwise, so she reluctantly accepted this and, regrouping and preparing their weapons once more, they hurried to the entrance of the main castle, ready to confront Kiko before she pulled another trick on them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Recovering from their initial bouts, Jason led his team up the Skyscraper, stopping off at various floors to check for anything that would be useful. Only twice during their search did they meet any B.O.W.s, namely Majini but, more often than not, they were encountering the insectoid Reapers.

"This is getting ridiculous." David remarked dryly.

Cashmere shook her head. "Well, it's not got any better, look at that."

They all stopped, the stairwell before them had collapsed, they weren't getting any higher.

Sappira responded at once. "We are not taking the elevator."

Cashmere agreed. "I know, if the schematics we saw are correct, there should be another stairwell."

"Let's hope that is in one piece, or we won't have a choice." Tim added.

Jason didn't say anything, he remained quiet and focused, carefully scanning for any other B.O.W.s, they currently didn't seem to be any, at least on this floor. So they exited the stairwell into the floor, another office floor.

Finally Jason spoke up. "Okay, before we continued, scour the floor, search this whole office, see if there is anything we can use."

They nodded and got to work, being careful to ensure they could still see each other as they searched and could offer aid quickly if necessary. Although quick their search was not fruitless; in fact, the information contained in the offices allowed them to expose more people on Umbrella's payroll and also to ensure they found who was actively aiding Umbrella's viral efforts and who had no idea of the truth behind their employers.

Satisfied they sent the necessary electronic copies of the information to headquarters before entering the other stairwell; these stairs were still in one piece thankfully and they resumed their trek upwards; Jason was surprised at how light resistance was, they were now passing floor fifty, yet had barely had any serious encounters. He wondered if it was deliberate; especially as they were nearing the top of the seventy floor building.

' _Are you just fucking with our heads now father?'_ He wondered.

Just then, as they reached the fifty-fourth floor he felt it. But before he could warn the others, there was a terrible crash and four Reapers burst through the wall, attempting to slash at them.

"Fuck, man!" Tim yelled.

Cashmere snarled and immediately opened fire; as did the others. But it was clear the Reapers held the advantage in this confined space.

"Hold on!" Jason called out.

He used his infection to power himself and swiftly charged in. He slammed one of the Reapers through it's torso and sent it flying in a broken heap, dead.

He turned to the others. "Through the opening, into the actual floor."

They hurried inside and, with more room to move, began to fight back more effectively. They injured the third Reaper at the same time as killing the second, but then the creatures attacked. Jason charged in again and grabbed the third Reaper, tearing off one of its arms before throwing it at the fourth Reaper.

He then kicked the injured Reaper away, right in range of Tim who finished it with his sword. It wasn't until they slaughtered the last of the four Reapers, with a combined head shot from Cashmere and David that they finally saw they were in another office, they immediately resumed their search and gathered more evidence before returning to the stairwell, ready to keep climbing.

But they only got up one floor when Jason stopped; the others saw his expression. He had just felt a massive surge, detected a vast infection.

"This way." He said quietly.

They followed him out onto the fifty-fifth floor. It was clear this was an armoury of sorts, but the group were more focused on something else. There, in the middle of the room, was a single figure.

It was a man of fifty-four, with short slicked back black hair and black eyes, he was Caucasian and dressed immaculately in black dress pants, a white shirt, dark blue tie, black suit jacket, black socks and black polished shoes. It was Jason's father, the head of Umbrella, Trevor Maxwell.

"So you finally made it." He drawled.

Everybody tensed, despite having their weapons ready, despite Trevor carrying no gun. They knew he was infected like Jason was and could move impossibly fast and was unbelievably strong and capable of healing from most wounds. Jason was the only one who could possibly stand a chance against him.

"Father, you..." Jason spat.

Trevor shook his head. "I must say I'm disappointed, in your progress...I thought you'd be here sooner. But maybe the Majini are stronger than I thought. Perhaps Ouroboros is indeed a success."

Tim scoffed. "They're monsters, like all the others, they just take a bit more to kill. But it's over anyway, Umbrella is finished."

"You truly think so..." Trevor remarked with almost absolute calm.

This unnerved most of the group and Sappira tried to maintain her cool. "Of course, we've already uncovered your...pay-offs, we already have everything we need to shut Umbrella down."

"Except of course, none of you are getting out of here alive. Trevor casually remarked. "Your...friends, are more than likely now being slaughtered by my greatest creations, the two great Ouroboros creatures. Mkono and Aheri. Meanwhile, you had the misfortune of running into me."

There was a stony silence; the others realized suddenly that their raid had indeed been anticipated, it was indeed a trap.

Trevor nodded, clearly savouring their horror.

"Yes; and once I kill all of you...Even if Umbrella is lost, I will not be found, I will simply dust things off and continue my work, under a new name, a new angle." He explained. "So you see, I have already won."

Jason then suddenly spoke. "Don't count us out just yet father, your celebrations are premature."

Trevor narrowed his eyes, he knew of course his son was the only one capable of beating him. Before he could retort however, there was a loud noise that caught the attention of everyone. It was then they saw the figure who made the noise.

It was someone the BSAA had encountered before. A woman clad in all black, pants, shirt, gloves and boots and, covering her body, a hooded cloak, which also hid her face.

She was standing by a table at the back of the room, inside a case she had her hands on were three things which stood out, a T-Virus strain, that looked different from any other, the anti-virus to the T-Virus and a blood sample, a blood sample bearing Jason's name.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
** **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Trevor raised an eyebrow as the woman stopped, as if only noticing their presence. She slowly closed the case.

"So, now you decide to show up. Interesting." He remarked. "What do you want with that?"

The woman did not reply, merely lifted the case from the table, drew her handgun and fled.

Laughing Trevor turned and began walking away. "I imagine you'll want to chase her, we'll finish this, later."

Growling at his father's overwhelming arrogance, Jason signalled the others and they quickly restocked their weapon supplies and took off in pursuit of the woman. As it turned out, she did not get far, for they soon heard gunfire ahead and found her shooting at a horde of Majini in the stairwell.

They immediately opened fire too which just prompted her to run, entering the room on the fifty-seventh floor. They hurried to follow her; only to enter into a nightmare. The place was swarming with Majini, some of them already with Cephalo erupting from their heads.

The woman had stopped, still holding the case and the gun. She glanced back at them and nodded. There was no choice now, they would have to work together to survive. They wasted no time, opening fire and attempting to find a way to break through the press and get some breathing room.

They were forced to use their grenades to blast open paths, while the hooded woman continued to fire and remain close to them. Sometimes they had to dodge as a Cephalo attempted to slice them open with its bladed head. With careful aim, Jason was able to shoot two Cephalo and kill them.

But the rest came down to blind luck, their grenades, Tim's swords, their combat knives and The Hooded Woman's support that ensured they remained strong.

When the final Cephalo fell, Tim finished it off with his sword and almost immediately turned to face the Hooded Woman. She was attempting to leave.

"Hold it, where do you think you're going?"

Jason nodded and stepped forwards. "Yeah, you've got some answers to give."

The woman merely shook her head; speaking for the first time since they had met her; her voice however sounded garbled. "No...I don't."

With that she suddenly dropped something onto the ground. A distraction device of some sort for it then exploded and when the group recovered, the woman was already gone.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Sappira snapped. "There's no way she got away so easily, that's..."

Cashmere shook her head. "Just leave it. We've got more important things to worry about.

' _More than you...'_ Jason mused before speaking. "Exactly, let's keep going up, my father is waiting."

They all nodded and exited the floor, back into the stairwell. They briefly returned to the armoury to restock before heading upwards again, this time making it as far as the sixtieth floor, before things took a turn for the worse.

Just as they were passing the door of floor sixty, Jason called out.

"Down!"

They all ducked, just in time as something tore through the door and would have torn them in half if it hit them, an axe. At the same time something broke through the nearby wall, collapsing the stairwell ahead.

"Now." Jason called.

They had no choice, they burst through the door and rushed into the room, taking what cover they could, another armoury. They soon saw their enemies and identified them, an Executioner and, of all things, four Ndesu.

"You've gotta be kidding." David gasped.

Jason shook his head. "It'll be fine, just focus on the Executioner, I'll deal with the Ndesu."

They cringed at the thought of him fighting them alone but nodded, it was now or never. So while Jason drew the attention of the four Ndesu, the others opened fire on the Executioner, drawing his attention.

With a vicious roar he charged at them, but was slowed by his axe. They were able to weave past him, and fire at his back. With a grunt he swung his axe, aiming to strike with the hammer side, managing to catch Cashmere and David and knocked them aside. They quickly recovered however, both managing to avoid serious injury, just.

Seeing a chance they used their grenades to unleash a salvo of explosions on the Executioner.

When the dust cleared, it was still alive, albeit, badly injured. Roaring again it threw its axe like a boomerang, forcing the group to duck, before he then charged them again. Standing their ground this time, they fired and, once he was in range.

Tim used his sword to sever the beasts arm. It stopped, still roaring. Cashmere acted quickly, unleashing a full blast from both her shotguns into its face, finally killing it. Once it fell dead they turned and saw that the axe had finished off one of the Ndesu, with Jason already having killed one.

Only two remained and Jason was fighting one of them directly, while the other staggered, dazed. Taking a chance they used the last of their grenades, seeing their plan Jason threw his into the mix and took cover as the salvo burst forth. A low growl told them at least one survived, thankfully, that one was indeed the only one.

It charged forth, already targeting Tim and Sappira, but Jason used this to his advantage and, utilizing his infection, punched right through the last Plaga on its back, killing it for good. By the time it fell, they had already regrouped and prepared themselves for the next stage. Things were indeed heating up, but they knew where to go now.

They had to hurry to the top, there was nothing more they could do about the Hooded Woman, now Trevor was their priority.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Having recovered and restocked from their encounter with the Executioner and four Ndesu, Jason, Tim, Sappira, Cashmere and David all prepared themselves to continue. They had to stop Trevor once and for all.

They hurried out into the opposite stairwell, having already seen first hand the wreck of the first one. Once there they began to climb up, heading for the top floor. Jason could feel it, massive surges of infected, yet none seemed stronger than any other.

It was clear, apart from his father and two other powerful sources that weren't even in the building, judging from how faint their signals were in his mind, that only regular Majini were left to deal with. But there was an almost impossible number of them.

"We've gotta hurry, there's too many of them, they're catching up!" He yelled.

They had reached the sixty-ninth floor, but the stairwell didn't go any further. They quickly exited into the large office area that was the sixty-ninth floor. Only here, on the main floor, was there stairs leading up to the seventieth floor; Trevor's office.

But already they could hear the Majini, they were closing in, and there were far too many of them to fight at once. That didn't stop David and Cashmere however.

"Guys, you three go on ahead." Cashmere said at last. "We'll hold them off as long as we can."

Tim gasped. "What, that's suicide, you can't..."

David cut across him. "We are; it's the only way, now hurry!"

So, reluctantly, the trio moved on, while David and Cashmere took up defensible positions to fight the encroaching horde.

Heading up the stairs, doing their best not to look back, Tim, Sappira and Jason hurried up to Trevor's office, guns drawn as they approached the desk. They edged closer, waiting for anything to give them an opening. They didn't want to waste their shots after all.

' _No wait it's...it's not...'_ Jason realized.

He straightened up. "Guys, don't..."

They looked at him, shocked, until he walked up and spun the chair around to face them, revealing it to be empty.

"He's not here...now what?" Tim asked, shaking his head.

They could hear the sounds of gunfire and shouts downstairs and knew it had started, Cashmere and David had come under attack.

Jason gestured with his head towards one last door, leading to one last set of stairs. "He's on the roof, I must face him..."

Sappira nodded. "I understand, we both do...We'll help Cashmere and David, we'll buy you all the time you need."

"Yeah; if it's the last thing we do man, we'll make sure you have a clear shot at finishing this." Tim agreed.

Jason sighed heavily; hating the thought of them sacrificing themselves like this, but agreed, handing them all his guns and ammunition, as well as his grenades.

"I know my father, this won't be determined with guns, you'll need them more. "He told them. "Good luck."

They nodded, readied the weapons and went to take positions; meanwhile, Jason walked over to the stairs and ascended, heading for the roof.

Reaching the roof, Jason stepped forwards and stopped, his father now stood before him, jacket removed. Smirking Trevor held out his hand.

"So, here you are...Welcome, my son." He drawled. "You must surely have recovered your senses by now...do you honestly, not see the futility of fighting against me."

Jason did not reply, merely glared.

Trevor continued however. "Especially when it would be far more profitable to join me. Think of what we could accomplish together, with our powers."

"Shut up." Jason snapped. "I don't want that, I'd rather die than be a monster...As for you, you are the one who is finished, I will make sure, this is the end of you...and your pets."

Trevor stiffened at that, surprised Jason had worked it out. But it was true, the Majini were all controlled by a hive mind, with Trevor as the focal point, his death would kill all the Majini, especially those already thought dead, which were in fact reviving because of him.

Still Trevor shook his head sadly.

"You disappoint me Jason, I thought you, of all people, my son..."

Jason cut him off; rage clouding his voice. "We were never family, you cut off any hope of that when you killed Lisa."

Trevor scoffed. "You still go on about that pathetic whore, she was worthless, dead weight to you, she..."

"I LOVED HER!" Jason thundered. "I will kill you, for her, for everyone!"

Trevor had one last card to play. "Are you sure you want to do that, I am the only one who knows how to cure you of your infection, you know."

Jason just shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll get that answer out of you...one way or another."

With that he drew his knife and threw it, point down, into the ground at his feet. Trevor shrugged and readied himself, their final battle was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Rushing down the stairs, Seth glanced over his shoulder, he noted that, despite having followed them under the door, the creature they had faced was nowhere in sight.

"Did we lose it?"

Looking back the others also slowed down and looked around, carefully.

Dylan shook his head. "I don't think so; something...something tells me, no."

Victoria then spoke up. "Well, we'll just have to keep going, we're nearly there, c'mon."

Nodding in agreement the group hurried onwards until they reached the main labs. Once there they immediately began to search the labs for anything.

"Hey guys, I think this it is." Katrina suddenly spoke.

They hurried over to join her and smiled, she had found what they were looking for, an uncontaminated sample of the Uroboros Virus, and all the notes on it. Taking possession of it and ensuring to would not be damaged along the way, they prepared to leave the labs. But when they turned they found the door blocked and that monster, the notes they found finally identifying it as the Uroboros Mkono, was standing before them, clearly spoiling for a fight.

"Oh shit, not good." Carl muttered.

Seth growled. "We have to take this thing out, we can't let it destroy the sample, it's our only hope of finding an antidote..."

Katrina grimaced. "So we fight."

Seth nodded, it was clearly their only choice.

The agents immediately opened fire at it, the bullets however seemed to have no effect. They pulled out their other weapons, their secondary guns, and continued to open fire. Still the Uroboros didn't react, it then attacked, swinging its arm out and forced the teams to jump out of the way and split up, still firing.

Carl threw a few grenades towards the Uroboros, these made it stagger but seemed to hardly hurt it, although they briefly revealed large internal organs, Seth immediately realised that those internal organs were its weak points and the only way to kill it was to find some way to remove the tentacles that blocked their view. Uroboros attacked again and, although the agents dodged, the Uroboros shattered the doors of a cabinet, revealing a large flamethrower, Seth saw this as a chance, he called out to Dylan.

"Dylan, grab that flamethrower, guys, we have to kill it by shooting at its internal organs," Seth explained to him, "The only we can get a clear shot is to have those tentacles moved out of the way, that's what the flamethrower's for."

"Right, got it." Dylan replied.

"Okay guys, let's go."

The others opened fire and distracted the Uroboros, drawing it towards them to try and attack, they dodged and Seth was relieved to see Dylan had retrieved the flamethrower. To ensure there would be no danger to the others they moved back and took cover, a few more grenades stunned it and ruptured the bulbous protrusions.

Dylan stepped forward and used the flamethrower, the Uroboros shrieked in pain as it was burned, the tentacles writhed even harder than ever and ended up exposing its vital internal organs, two large cores.

The others opened fire using their most powerful guns and eventually they were able to destroy one of the cores, the monster then flailed however and knocked Dylan aside, the flamethrower clattered to the ground. The monster recovered and closed its defences immediately before turned to attack the nearest agents, Victoria and Carl.

They quickly dodged, just in time as the desk they had been hiding behind was turned to splinters by the Uroboros' fist.

The agents continued to try and distract the Uroboros while Katrina hurried over to check on Carl, luckily he was only dazed, he quickly recovered and lifted the flamethrower again.

"Alright, that's it, this time I'm gonna tear it apart," He yelled, "You guys get ready!"

Dylan then hurried towards the Uroboros and immediately opened fire with it and burned the Uroboros badly, the agents took their chance and opened fire on the second core. Finally, after countless rounds the agents were able to destroy the core.

The Uroboros shrieked and writhed and staggered. Finally it fell to the ground and dissolved into nothing, it was finally dead. The agents regrouped and all of them were smiling grimly, Seth spoke.

"Did it, that thing is dead...but damn..."

The others looked around too.

The labs were completely destroyed, thankfully they still had the sample they had taken. Nodding to the others as they recovered, Dylan contacted HQ.

"HQ, come in, do you read. This is Agent Seth Kim...We've secured the sample and accomplished our objective, awaiting word on the other team's progress and requesting evac."

There was a brief pause and then. "Affirmative, Agent. Reports just in from Team 2, they also have been successful, no word yet from Team 1 however...Teams 2 and 3 report to extraction zone, pending arrival of chopper."

"Roger that."

With that, he ended the call, nodded to the others and they began to leave. Their ammo supply was drastically decreased now however, only Dylan's assault rifle had a full stock of ammo, everyone else, had only one gun with full ammo left, the others were emptied and now abandoned.

They were hopeful however, hoping they'd finally been successful and would soon be leaving and be ready to end this nightmare for good.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Lydia nodded to the others as they took up their positions, ready to enter the main castle.

"This is it, Kiko will be inside." She said.

Shayla nodded. "We're ready, let's do this."

Ayame was the most determined of the group. "She has to pay for what she's done, this is the end for her, let's go."

They all agreed and swiftly made their entrance, soon they were within the main hall, guns at the ready, aiming at Kiko who stood in the middle of the hall, glaring at them.

"You idiots just don't know when you're beaten." She spat.

Ayame spoke up first. "Shut up, you betrayed me, betrayed our family, you..."

Kiko scoffed. "Betrayed, I did no such thing, I merely distanced myself from weak fools, who deserved their fate. Humanity is ruined, only Trevor can save it, that is what he is doing."

"You're insane!"

Kiko shook her head. "No, I am awakened, unlike you all...You disappoint me Ayame, my own sister...You are the traitor and therefore, just like them, you must die."

Jacob shot back. "Don't know if you noticed this, lady, but you're all by yourself, there's five of us."

"Ah, but I have a...trick up my sleeve." Kiko replied smugly.

With that she suddenly pulled out a hypodermic needle and injected, herself. They gaped in shock, Kiko had willingly infected herself with Uroboros. She screamed and dropped the needle which rolled towards them. She growled, glaring.

"Now, you will all...perish; Trevor will save us, all!"

With that she staggered forwards, clearly unable to control herself as her infection reached critical levels.

With a scream of pain and rage she transformed into an Uroboros that, according to the label on the hypodermic needle, was named Aheri. The Uroboros Aheri was huge, its head brushing the ceiling of the room, the tentacles formed a large tree like shape, there were four small cores on its body and, as it was taking shape, the agents got a view of a fifth, larger core in the centre of its body. With an almost deafening roar it lashed out with its 'arms'.

The agents quickly jumped out of the way, having gotten used to the pattern of the Uroboros forms they knew they had to shoot the cores. Lydia signalled to Ayame, she used a grenade to distract it with a minor injury.

Taking advantage of that Lydia, Shayla and Jake quickly opened fire with their submachine guns, Ayame also joined in after throwing a second grenade. Jacob also opened fire, but it was clear things were desperate. Each of them was focusing on one core, intent on destroying it.

However the Uroboros Aheri seemed to realise what they were doing and suddenly flailed out with its 'arms' again, only reacting more violently this time, not caring what it hit. The agents were forced to back away again, this time they ended up in and adjoining room, Trevor's personal armoury. They carefully examined the weapons in the room, Jacob then got an idea.

"Guys, we can use this RPG, the only problem is, we've only got two shots," He informed the others, "If we're careful we'll get two of the cores, if not, we're in trouble."

"Hold on Jacob, there's a second one, we could get all four," Jake pointed it out.

"Right, let's go."

Taking the two RPG's they hurried out and prepared themselves, Shayla and Jake fired at the Aheri to distract it. Lydia and Ayame took up their positions and fired. The two rockets flew through the air and struck two of the cores, completely destroying them.

The Uroboros shrieked and flailed out with its 'arms' but the shots fired by the female agents still distracted it. Taking a new position Lydia and Ayame quickly readied themselves again and were about to fire, Ayame managed to fire and strike the third core. Before Lydia could fire however one of its arms struck at her sending the rocket into the wall and leaving the fourth core intact.

Lydia quickly got back to her feet and the agents regrouped and quickly dodged another attack from the Aheri. Once regrouped the agents spoke.

"Okay, we got three cores but at this rate we're not gonna get that fourth without a challenge." Shayla replied.

Ayame thought for a moment and then.

"I've got it, we need to distract it again, if one of us can get close enough then we can use our shotgun to blow the core up at point blank range." He informed them.

"Risky, but it's our best chance," Shayla replied.

Jake quickly volunteered to be the one to actually shoot the core, the other three took up positions throughout the room and then opened fire on the Uroboros, it shrieked and flailed out at them, blind to Jake's advance until it was too late.

Jake quickly pressed the barrel of his gun against the core which had lowered towards the ground and fired. With another loud shriek the Uroboros lashed out and nearly hit all three of them, all four of its minor cores were destroyed and now all that was left was the main core.

The agents took cover behind pillars near the main door, the Uroboros seemed to realize the danger it was in and wasn't letting them get close, lashing out and attacking the moment any of them showed their faces. They reloaded their weapons and soon they were once again trying to come up with a way to achieve victory.

Finally, it was Jake who spoke up.

"I don't see any other choice guys." He said sadly. "It's an all or nothing gamble..."

He quickly shared his plan with them and they reluctantly agreed, there was no other option, so far as they could see. So they attacked, launching all their grenades at the Aheri; the massive explosion was then followed by a torrent of gunfire as they unloaded their weapons into Aheri, the combined force of the damage actually turned out to be enough much to their great surprise.

The fifth core shattered, Aheri shrieked and then crumbled away. They had done it. Catching their breath and lamenting the fact they had now used up all their ammo, they nevertheless reported their success to HQ and prepared to head for the extraction zone, hopeful that the others had succeeded in their missions too, that finally, the nightmare would be over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Jason wasted no time; relying on his infection to power his moves, no doubt his father would be doing the same. He darted in close and delivered a straight punch to his father, Trevor anticipated the move and twisted aside, unable to dodge, he instead took the blow dully on his shoulder.

With a savage grin, Trevor countered with a punch of his own, but Jason grabbed his fist and tightened his grip, producing a dull cracking sound. Trevor hissed before slamming his foot into Jason's shin. Forcing him to back away, they quickly recovered from their injuries however, their infections healing factor kicking in.

Ruefully flexing his fingers, ensuring his hand worked fully again, Trevor sighed.

"We're going to be at this all day."

Jason shook his head. "Not quite, there's only so much this healing can do...Too much and it will fail you."

"You are equally susceptible to that boy." Trevor remarked calmly. "You honestly think you can do enough damage to me...before I do it to you."  
Jason readied himself. "Naturally, it ends for you here old man."

Trevor sighed but also readied himself. Jason knew everything was on the line here, if he failed, his friends would be killed, only by killing his father could he stop the encroaching Majini hordes. He had to stop them before it was too late.

Trevor made the first move this time, closing the gap at high speed and delivering a gut punch.

Jason grunted but then replied in kind before following up with a knee strike, then elbow strike and then, grabbing his father by the shirt, a head butt. Trevor staggered back, but recovered quickly and struck out again, this time catching Jason in the thigh with a kick, before delivering a straight punch to the face.

He then grabbed Jason, temporarily dazed with a bloody nose, by the wrist and flipped him over, onto his back, before kicking him. Jason swept his legs around, knocked Trevor to the ground and swiftly leapt up, his nose recovering swiftly. Meanwhile, Trevor also leapt back to his feet. With a roar of effort from both parties, the duo clashed again, this time striking each other in the face simultaneously.

They both staggered back, glaring.

"How long do you think you can keep this up boy." Trevor spat.

Jason glowered. "At least one punch longer than you."

Both men were poised, ready, circling each other in a predatory fashion. But Jason knew there was little time, he couldn't afford to waste it, not with his friend's lives on the line. So, he made the first move and struck, Trevor reacted and before long they were brawling again, this time, without pause, or stopping.

Both men fought with ferocity, giving as good as they got, their healing only just able to keep up and allow them to keep going. But in the end, Jason saw his advantage and kept going; he had to force this issue, it was his only chance.

He continued to deliver punch after punch to his father, forcing the man backwards until suddenly, Trevor staggered, having reached the edge of the building. He nearly went right over it, until Jason grabbed his tie and held him there, hanging precariously, his feet already have off the ledge.

Trevor laughed at this. "I knew it boy, you finally admit the truth...You can't kill me, you want only what I can offer."

"What I want is the antidote, to my infection. Where is it, how do I make it...Tell me, or I swear to God, I'll let go." Jason growled.

Trevor tensed, knowing not even he could survive a fall like this. Swallowing nervously he spoke.

"There isn't one made; it has to be made fresh, and taken within an hour...or it loses potency." He admitted. "The ingredients to make it are...a sample of your blood, the anti-virus and...the T-Virus strain that you were infected with, only that strain will work."

Jason froze, all three of those things had been stolen, by the Hooded Woman. He had lost his chance.

"So, now you will pull me up and..." Trevor began before crying out as Jason simply let go.

Jason was furious and felt defeated, he knew that this fall would spell Trevor's death, but it did not feel like a victory, he had just learned the worst news of all; there was no cure for him.

* * *

Back in the chopper Jason stared out the window morosely. Following the impact of his landing, as well as being pierced by the metal fence around his landing area, through the chest, Trevor had died instantly, no amount of infection or healing could bring him back.

To be sure, Jason had the body retrieved and burned. They had all regrouped, relieved at the Majini's sudden death en masse. Now they were all on the extraction chopper; heading for home. The entire group was talking excitedly, relieved, happy, for them the nightmare was over.

For Jason however it would never be over, after they reported their findings, Umbrella would be finished, their bio-weapons destroyed, universal cures for their viral agents would be able to be made and become common place. There was nothing else for it. Jason knew he would end up the only infected individual on the planet soon and therefore, the only threat.

There was only one option left, he knew now, more than ever, what he had to do.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the main part of the story over, all that remains is the three part epilogue, hope you are ready :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Sappira Jade smiled to herself; their actions in China had brought a lull, which allowed them the chance to relax. Preparations had all been made and while they were still waiting to bring Umbrella to justice, they had another important event to deal with first.

' _I can't believe it's nearly time, soon...very soon.'_ She thought happily.

It was the day of her and Tim's wedding; before long they would be married, before all their friends and fellow BSAA members. She was in her room, making what little preparations she could at the moment, when she heard the knock at the door and grinned, it was time to get ready.

"Come in." She announced and the door opened.

Sappira grinned as Abby was the first one in, immediately hurrying up to her and hugging her. The other ladies entered too, except Katrina.

"Well, this is it, the big day." Victoria said cheerfully.

Sappira nodded, noting even the normally stoic and reserved Cashmere was smiling widely.

"I know, I can hardly wait, well, we better all start getting ready."

The others agreed and soon they got work. Katrina joined them at that point.

She apologized quickly. "Sorry I'm late, can't believe it was so hard to get Jayden into his tux, he kept calling it a monkey suit."

Katie laughed softly. "Oh, trust me, Seth is just as bad."

They all laughed again and hurriedly got ready.

Before long Sappira grinned as she looked around, they were all dressed and prepared, all they needed to now was wait for the cars to arrive. She observed how they were all dressed, amazed at how perfectly things had turned out.

She of course was in her wedding dress a white form fitting dress that left her upper back bare, it flared out from the waist however, creating a flowing floor length skirt, she also wore white flats, silver earrings and a gold necklace.

Katrina meanwhile wore a sleeveless short pink dress with matching hi-heels and a pink and white rose in her hair. Due to the cut of the dress, particularly under her arms, the sides of her strapless black lace bra were visible, also visible was the pink rose tattoo on the inside of her left calf half.

Sappira's gaze switched to her maid of honour, Victoria; clad in a lavender knee length on shoulder strap dress and matching heels who smiled and nodded to her.

She also observed Katie and Abby, mother and daughter were both talking together happily; dressed up well. Katie in a sky blue strapless dress with white heels, Abby in a similar outfit, only her dress was a different shade of blue plus she wore a small blue bow in her hair.

Directing her attention to the other mother and daughter pair in the room, she smiled wider as she took note of Lydia and Shayla, both clearly very excited. Lydia wore a green and black low-cut dress with a slit up the left hand side; thigh high green heeled boots; and a police beret, referencing her old occupation.

Shayla meanwhile wore a long silver Chinese dress with an oval cut out the back, s slit up left hand side, it had a floral blue pattern on the right and lavender coloured material on the inside; she also had silver pumps and a headpiece with a blue flower.

Then there was Ayame, looked rather elegant in her white heels and silver knee length strapless dress, Cashmere was also dressed up in a black Victorian style dress with lace on cuffs and skirt; blue and black gloves and socks; a blue chequered ascot tie and black heeled slippers.

The final two people in the room were actually new people, but Sappira had got to them well. The first was a twenty three year old with tan skin, short dark brown hair and eyes, she was tall and slim and wore a long black backless dress, silver heels and carried a silver purse. This was Blake's girlfriend, Maddison Brake.

The second girl was twenty-two, with pale skin and long brown hair, bright blue eyes and a well-developed figure, in spite of her average height. She wore a long figure flattering grey dress which hugged her curves and also wore grey heels. This was Erin Dawson, Abby's girlfriend.

Pleased that everyone was ready, Sappira's heart leapt as she heard the cars had arrived, it was time. They left, ready to head for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

At the church, Tim smiled as he stood by the altar, Seth by his side, acting as best man. Tim was slightly worried, he had asked Jason to do it but Jason had disappeared again, without a word, leaving all of them afraid for him.

"Time relax, I know what you're thinking, but, there's nothing we can do, just...remember what this day is really about." Seth told him.

Tim nodded and straightened his bow tie. He and all the guys wore suits of varying colours and such, Jayden wearing a full blown tux, despite his discomfort. Dylan was an exception in the fact he wasn't wearing suit trousers but rather designer jeans.

The only other people in the church was Amy and Rosemarie. Amy in a light blue cute little dress with white socks and blue baby shoes. Rosemarie in a red spaghetti strap form fitting dress and red heels. Rosemarie had agreed to watch over Amy during the ceremony.

Hearing the music begin and knowing it was time, Tim prepared himself, ready for the most important moment of his life. All the same, he and everybody else couldn't help but wonder about their absent friends, those who were missing this moment, amongst them all, one was prominent, Jason.

* * *

Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. His simple black sneakers crunched in the grass, but he didn't care. The rest of his outfit, his socks, jeans and T-shirt were all black too. He stopped as he stood in the graveyard, before Lisa's memorial stone. He knew why he was here. He had one last task to accomplish. Saluting Lisa's grave, he pulled out his gun and sighed.

' _I am the last, the last infected...I will not be a danger...to this world...'_ He thought to himself. _'This is my last option, the only one, left...'_

With that he exhaled softly and brought the gun up, until it was pointing at his head. He closed his eyes and readied himself.

The sound of a gunshot echoed ominously through the graveyard.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: Absolution**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Gasping, choking for breath, Jason felt disgusted with himself, the gun pointed skyward, still smoking from the shot, he had turned it away at the last second.

' _Dammit, I...I...'_ He found himself thinking.

He inhaled sharply and was about to lower the gun when he heard it.

"Yes, good, you don't need to do that."

He turned and glared, for standing there, still clad in same sort of outfit as before, was the Hooded Woman.

"You..." He snarled.

He recalled she was the one who stole his only cure. He was instantly on his feet and right in front of her, gun drawn. But so worked up was he that he didn't see her movements. Before he could react, she suddenly brought her right arm up and injected him in the neck.

"The fuck..." He gasped.

Staggering back, Jason was startled to feel something changing in his body and then, suddenly it dawned on him, he couldn't believe. This was why she had stolen that stuff, this was why she was here. She had cured him, he was cured of his infection at last. But one thing he just couldn't understand, was why.

He looked up at the woman, finally putting away his gun.

"You...helped me, but why?"

"Isn't it obvious...Jason, it's me..." She said, lowering her hood at last.

Jason felt as if he had been punched in the stomach; for standing before him was a slender thirty-three year old Asian woman with long black hair and black eyes. It was Lisa Richards.

"Lisa, you...but I saw you..." He gasped.

She shook her head. "I thought I was dead too; but I survived, just...Then Trevor had me taken captive, tried to experiment on me, but I escaped."

Jason was close to tears, the woman he loved, the one who he felt made things worthwhile again, was right here.

"But, wait, if that's the case, why didn't you...come back, why hide from us…?" He asked before admitting sadly. "From me?"

Lisa sighed. "I know, it broke my heart to do it; but I had to...It was the only way I could help, the only way I could ensure that, that Trevor didn't try to capture me again, to use me against you...one way or the other. Look at what it did however, without my actions, would you...be cured?"

Jason froze at that; his father had only told him the cure because he knew it was out of reach. If it hadn't been stolen, he would have said nothing, leaving Jason to wallow in misery as nothing seemed to work, until it happened by some random chance, or it would be too late.

He smiled, relieved at last and, without hesitating he embraced Lisa and, smiling they kissed, they had finally found each other again and at last, the nightmare was over.

* * *

At the reception, Tim and Sappira grinned, everything had gone wonderfully and they were greatly enjoying themselves, now a married couple, then they heard the gasps and shouts and looked over to where everyone else was.

"Jason, L-Lisa!" They cried.

For sure enough there they were, Jason in black suit pants; a white shirt; red tie; a black suit jacket; black socks and black shoes. Lisa in a black mid-thigh length spaghetti strap dress and black heels. Both grinning broadly as they rejoined their friends, allies and most of all they felt, their family at last.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
